Captain Pan's reward
by random passager
Summary: Now, I shall claim my reward! By the name of captain Pan, I demand all of you to obey me.   The ship is mine now! Gnah ha ha ha… And so, they got married and lived romantically ever after. The End


**Captain Pan's reward**

After Peter brought Wendy to Never Land, Hook felt lonely. The boy abandoned him for the girl. Jalousie was burning inside him.

Finally, with Smee's help, he got a plan! By fouling Tinker Bell, he found Peter's dead tree and captured Wendy and the lost boys.

Back to his ship, Hook was so happy that he got drunk and chatted on Internet all night.

Even if Wendy was all tied up, she didn't loose hope. "My Perter Pan will come to save us."

Hook and his men laughed. "Your Peter Pan, Ohohoho!"

"Don't be silly. It's not your Peter Pan, it's my Peter Pan! Ohohohohoho!" said Hook.

Wendy got confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hook put down his bottle of wine and walked closer to her. He raised her chin with his hook. "Oh! You'll understand."

Peter Pan appeared with Tinker Bell. Wendy and the lost boys called with joy.

"Hook! This time, you've gotten too far!" Peter said as he pulled out his knife.

"Peter Pan," Hook called with a teasing tone. "I was thinking about you. How did you know I captured them?"

"You updated your blog, you published pictures on Facebook and you tweeted more that a dozen of tweets on Twitter. You think I really would miss those clues?"

"I didn't know you have a cable in your tree."

"That's only a part of the clues. You also steal all the wine of the Never Land Wine Manufacture. I saw it in the morning news. And that manufacture bankrupted because of your little overreaction."

"Looks like I won't have wine for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, that's sad. Now, let Wendy and the lost boys go!"

"He he he… Oh, I'll release them. But first, I offer you to play a game with me. If you win, I'll release them."

"A game?"

"Yes. It would be too bad if Wendy didn't even have a chance to see you playing a game with me – live – before she goes back?"

"Alright."

"No, Peter!" Wendy objected. "Don't listen to him!"

"The rules are the following," said Hook, ignoring Wendy's objection.

Smee came back with a list and handed it to his captain. Hook unrolled it and read. "No talking, no laughing, no smoking and no cell phone allowing. If I win, I'll release Wendy and the lost boys, but you, Peter Pan, you are mine!"

"What?"

"Wasn't that clear enough for you? Smee?"

"You become captain's slave, that means you do what captain tells you to do," Smee explained.

"No, Peter!" Wendy tried again. "Don't listen to him!"

"Ha ha!" Peter laughed, ignoring Wendy's objection. "Ok, what if I win?"

"I don't know. You may choose your reward."

"Hm… Ok. So, what's the game?"

"The game is… fairy hunt!"

"Fairy hunt?"

"You see, I kidnapped Tinker Bell and I hid it in a place that no one can…"

Hook stopped talking when he realizes that Tinker Bell was just beside Peter.

"No way! How could that happens?"

"Well, I guess I just win."

"Yay!" The lost boys cheered.

Peter went to release his friends. Then, he turned back and said "Now, I shall claim my reward! By the name of captain Pan, I demand all of you to obey me. The ship is mine now! Gnah ha ha ha… Wait a minute!"

Hook and his men escaped. Peter found himself talking in an empty ship.

Just before Hook got on the small boat, Peter found him. They began a fight and went on top of the sail. Hook was about to fall. He kneed down.

"Please don't kill me. It was only a game. And… Please don't break our relation because of Wendy," he begged.

"Our relation?"

"What is taking them so long?" Below, Wendy and the lost boys were wondering what Peter and Hook were discussing about.

"Say it," ordered Peter.

"Alright. Umm n'owula…" Hook's voice what too low to let anyone to understand what he just said.

"Louder!"

"Alright!" Hook took a deep breath a screamed. "I'm in love with captain Pan!"

"Urg-ur-ur-ur-ur!" Peter yelled the weird thing that he always does as his friends stayed with their mouth wide open.

And so, Peter and Hook got married (without wine) and lived romantically ever after.

~The End

**Hey! I hope I didn't shock you too much. XD**

**I got this idea when my sister was re-watching Peter Pan over and over.**

**When I told her the story I just made, she actually laughed at me and asked me to tell it again.**

**I really had a fun time "writing" this with her.**

**But, I think the ending was failed. "Peter yelled the weird thing that he always does" How can you name or descript his yelling? (I hope you know what yelling I'm talking about at least.) 囧**


End file.
